The Gap
by DetectiveCorduroy
Summary: Inuyasha finds a certain pleasure in hurting Kagome. His only goal is to make her cry but when someone beats him to it he doesn't know how to handle himself. He wants to console her but it proves to be difficult when all he wants to to is take advantage of her pain. Modern day.


Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. Duh.

Set in the modern day. Inuyasha and the graduate students.

Summary: Inuyasha finds a certain joy in hurting Kagome. His only goal is to make her cry but when someone beats him to it he doesn't know how to handle himself.

Advanced Micro Biology. It was your typical graduate course; weekday evenings, spent in a cold sterile lab.

Inuyasha sat near the large window, face uninterested, his head resting in the palm of his hand. The side of his head pressed against the cool glass. In the evenings while the sun was setting, a vibrant orange and purple glow would spill into the room and warm the sterile science lab. Located on the top floor, away from the downtown noise, the lab was uncomfortably silent. Inuyasha enjoyed looking down at the city street watching people milling about. They looked so small _beneath_ him; right where they belonged.

He found himself thumbing through a few news articles on his tablet while the professor's voiced droned on in the background. Inuyasha didn't pay much attention in class, but fortunately for him, his best friend Miroku had helped him make it this far. He met Miroku while an undergrad. They had a rocky start but soon became fast friends. Inuyasha wasn't much of an academic but went to college because apparently that's what you're "supposed to do". Miroku helped him through it, and he did well. Now he was a graduate student in the Bio Chemistry department. He had a lot to thank Miroku for.

When Inuyasha wasn't starring out of the window, he found his eyes wandering to a student in the front of the class. Long thick dark hair, deep chocolate eyes, long soft legs, full breast; Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha stared at her with a look that was hard to decipher. It was a look of disdain and maybe lust?

Inuyasha would never admit to being the slightest bit attracted to Kagome, even though Miroku accused him constantly. While he may have found her physically desirable, he had nothing but contempt for the girl. To him, Kagome was an arrogant, entitled, know-it-all. This was not true, however, but it didn't matter. Once Inuyasha made up his mind about someone he usually didn't change his opinion.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's cold amber eyes burning into the side of her head. It made her uncomfortable. She shifted in her seat a bit to better hide her face from Inuyasha's view. She knew Inuyasha hated her but she didn't need to be reminded of it with the constant glaring.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the professor, Koga Hata. He was a wolf demon, about 30 years old. He was a sharp dresser and rather handsome. He had long dark hair and the prettiest teeth imaginable.

He was the bane of Inuyasha's existence. He had known Koga since he was a boy. Koga was older, wealthier, and much more well liked. Koga had been such a bully when they were younger. Inuyasha was an easy target because he had been a poor half demon with no friends to support him. Now that they were men, it seemed that Koga tried to put their past behind them but Inuyasha still harbored ill feelings. The worst this that has happened to him was ending up in a grad course taught by that loser.

"Kagome, do you know the answer?" Koga asked. His lips shifted in to the slightest smile, revealing a sliver of fang.

It was clear that Kagome had not been paying attention. She hastily flipped through her notes. "Yes, uh…" She started. She furrowed her brow in frustration. Where were they? She was certain she jotted down the answer to this exact question last week.

Inuyasha sneered. It was quite a delight to see that pretentious little harlot sweat. Shame on Kagome for not being prepared, she should have known it was a matter of time before she had to give an answer. Koga called her constantly.

"Is the immunoglobulin class IgG?" Kagome finally answered.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he rolled his eyes. _What a know-it-all._

"That is correct Ms. Higurashi. Flawless, as always." The professor gave Kagome an _odd_ look. _Strange_. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome again.

She smiled, and turned to a fresh page in her notebook.

 _What was that? Is she blushing?_ Inuyasha thought.

Chewing on the tip of his ballpoint pen, Inuyasha continued to stare from across the room. God how he hated Kagome; She came to class everyday with such an attitude. Inuyasha thought so anyway. Everyone thought she was such a nice girl but Inuyasha could see right through her. She came in every evening with her expensive jeans and overpriced haircut. This was a biology class not a fashion show. Who was she trying to impress?

And yet with all the contempt he held for Kagome, he couldn't tear his eyes away. Inuyasha hated how, even without speaking Kagome somehow demanded his attention. Maybe it was her beautiful long dark hair, or her unusually beautiful eyes? Her intoxicating scent or perhaps her flawless body?

Okay so maybe Inuyasha could admit she was pretty, but she was still a useless trollop. It seemed like every other day some ardent guy was trying to win her affections. She always seemed so modest, and so surprised that gentlemen were interested in her but Inuyasha wasn't fooled. He knew she loved the attention. Ugh, he hated it so much.

Inuyasha saw a lot of Kagome outside of class, as she was good friends with Miroku as well. Inuyasha loved to criticize Miroku's friendship with Kagome but he wasn't really in a place to judge seeing how he didn't have friends of his own.

"We'll stop here for today." The professor turned toward the class.

The room began to fill with the sound of chairs scooting across the floor and notebooks closing.

"Ms. Higurashi, please see me before you go." Professor Koga spoke up. His tail wagged a bit.

Kagome smiled which did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

 _What is he happy about?_ __Inuyasha wondered as he shoved his papers sloppily into his bag. Tossing the messenger over his shoulder he began to walk in Kagome's direction.

"What do you want?" Kagome said without looking up. She slid her notebook into her bag and gently pushed her chair into the desk. "Hmm? Looking to antagonize me as usual?" she finished as her eyes met Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha snorted.

"Miroku wanted me to give these back to you." Inuyasha pulled a pair of silver keys from his jacket pocket.

"Thank you." Kagome reached out to taking the keys from his palm. She noticed Inuyasha was looking at her quite intensely.

Inuyasha began to say something, but quick decided not to.

Instead he pushed, passed Kagome hard, causing the keys to slip from her slender fingers.

She murmured something under her breath as she bent down to retrieve the keys. _He is impossible_ , she thought.

Inuyasha really did hate to behave so immaturely but he _needed_ to bother Kagome. He just had to.

Inuyasha mentally kick himself. He didn't _really_ hate Kagome, he just enjoyed bothering her. Like he really _really_ enjoyed it. Seeing Kagome frown in frustration gave Inuyasha a warm feeling in his chest. He loved it. It was something Inuyasha never shared with anyone even though a part of him wanted to. It was kind of a weird thing. Some guys were turned on by red heads, some by dirty talk, but Inuyasha was a special case; nothing turned him on more than seeing someone he found truly attractive becoming emotionally wounded. It would be the ultimate get off for him he could make Kagome cry, but he has never been successful.

She was just too damn confident and full of herself. She never allowed Inuyasha to hurt her and he hated her for it. She had this ability to ignore him and it drove him insane.

It had gotten pretty dark out and despite the fact that he couldn't stand Kagome, Inuyasha knew he should walk her home. He waited outside in the hall while she met with Professor Koga.

He began to get annoyed when 10 minutes passed and Kagome still had not come out. He knew she was staying after to talk with the professor but this was getting ridiculous.

20 minutes, it had been a solid 20 minutes and still no sign of Kagome.

Tired of waiting Inuyasha decided to enter the room. As he pulled on the door handle it was suddenly pushed open on him and he stumbled back a bit. Out walked Kagome and Professor Koga.

"What are you doing out here" Kagome, asked. Her voice was strangely shaky.

"I was waiting for you" Inuyasha explained. He reached out his hand, casually grabbing her back pack and tossing over his shoulder.

He curiously looked over to the professor who had already made his way down the hall and around the corner.

"What were you doing in there so long? "Inuyasha questioned. He noted her appearance. Kagome's hair was kind of a mess. One of her earrings was missing, her clothes were sloppy, her face flush. She facial expression was hard to place; perhaps she was upset.

"Nothing, let's go." Kagome look down at the ground fidgeting the the hem of her shirt.

"What happened to your earring" Inuyasha took a step closer reaching to rub on Kagome's ear lobe. The softness made him shiver. He could feel Kagome stiffen at his touch. She then reached to touch her naked ear.

"I must've have lost it in the class room, no worries. Let's just get out of here"

They began to walk down the hall

"...I'm no fool" Inuyasha started.

"hm?" Kagome seemed to be lost in thought

"I see what's going on between you and Koga. I'm not an idiot." Inuyasha shot her a nasty look as he and Kagome walked out of the empty school building onto the busy city street. He made sure not to hold the door for her. He was already carrying her school bag, what more did she want?

Kagome blushed unsure of what he meant.

"He's helping you cheat, isn't he?"

…

Thanks for reading.


End file.
